charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider Demon
The Spider Demon (died 2004) was a demonic being who would remain in her lair for a hundred years, after which she would emerge from her cave and feed on the magic of the most powerful being of the century. She would preserve her victims in a cocoon of webs until she was hungry enough to drain their powers, and their life, which is what she did to Rathmere in the 21th Century. Following his death, the Spider Demon went out and detected Piper Halliwell as the most powerful magical being she could feed from, and attacked her, Paige Matthews, and future Christopher Halliwell aswell, but was forced to retreat after scratching Chris. She returned to her lair, where she killed Rathmere and revealed future-Chris was infected and would soon be her ally. As the sisters prepared to bless a vanquishing potion, the Spider Demon appeared and cocooned Piper. As Paige threw the potion, Chris turned on her and Phoebe. The Demon then turned into a spider and fled, while Piper was left wrapped in her webs and stuck to a wall. She later called telepathically to Chris and demanded the cocoon. Chris tried to resist her call but was unable due to the poison she had infected him with. Finally, Chris brought Piper to the Spider Demon's lair, where she proceeded to feed off of her magic, while Chris collapsed in pain. She then told him that she was feeding on his magic, too, through Piper's baby. In the middle of her feeding time, an ogre pounded on the door to her lair, annoying her. She came out and a fairy flitted in her face. A nymph threw a potion, which she avoided by turning into a spider and tried to escape, but the ogre stepped on her. Biography Early Life The Spider Demon was apparently either born to another of her species, or was once a different magical being before being turned into one. If so, her parents or mentor raised her to "never leave any food on ''her plate''". She made a cave her hidden lair, and, after capturing a powerful magical being to feed off of, she would stay there for a hundred years before hunting againMentioned by Paige Matthews and the Book of Shadows.. It is possible she once had blue hair, as an unknown witch of the Warren line drew an illustration of her with blue hair in the family's Book of Shadows. However, this could have been a different demon belonging to her speciesAs there are presumably more of her kind, as she was ble to turn future-Chris Haliwell.. They also wrote a brief account of her, saying only about her feeding habits and the fact that she could be vanquished by a potion blessed by the Power of Three. It is unknown if this Warren actually encountered the Spider Demon before writing her entry in their Book of Shadows, or if she had simply heard of her or knew someone who did or had met her before. Feeding off of Rathmere 's wizardly magic.]] In 1904, the Spider Demon left her lair as she did every century to hunt for a new magical being to feed on, her previous source presumably having died. While sensing for a powerful individual for her to feed from, she detected the mysterious wizard Rathmere. She somehow secretly kidnapped him, and took him to her hidden lair, where she began to feed on his magic. No one knew what had happened to Rathmere, as no trace of him was left other than his wand, which was somehow obtained by Magic School. It is possible he used the wand against the Spider Demon prior to his kidnap, but she overpowered him, left the wand behind, and cocooned him before taking him to her lairFact unknown, but plausible.. An unknown author wrote a textbook entry owned by Magic School about Rathmere. It noted his disappearance, and mentioned that what happened to him was a complete mystery, just like his origins and past. Preserved in a cocoon of webs, Rathmere was used as the Spider Demon's power source for decades on end. However, he apparently had some form of contact with the outside world, possibly through astral projection, telepathy or some other power or spell, and had heard of the coming of the Charmed Ones by the early 21st Century'Rathmere:' A Charmed One? I have heard of their coming.. Hunting Piper Halliwell 's powers by transforming into a spider.]] In 2004, the Spider Demon knew Rathmere wouldn't last much longer, and left her lair to sense a new, more powerful being to prey on. She detected Piper Halliwell, a Charmed One who was pregnant, and, in spider form, followed her magic into a car-park. However, she did not count on Paige Matthews and future Christopher Halliwell being there, and was unsuccessful in getting Piper, but did manage to infect Chris with her long talons before fleeing. .]] Arriving back at her lair, the Spider Demon saw Rathmere dying, begging for mercy and wishing to die in peace. He pointed out that, although his misery was ending, hers was beginning as she had brought no one back with her and would starve. She then told him that she had set her sights on Piper Halliwell, and was even more surprised when Rathmere revealed he had heard of the Charmed Ones' coming, making her realise they were more powerful than she had thought. He said that she would never be able to trap one as she had done to him, but she told him that she had infected the sisters' whitelighter and that he would soon help her. The Spider Demon then proceeded to drain the last of Rathmere's magic and life, and he finally died. With Rathmere dead, the Spider Demon needed to get Piper as soon as possible. To do this, she left her lair and entered the Halliwell Manor in the form of a spider, relying on Chris to help her. While Phoebe Halliwell and Paige went to bless the vanquishing potion they were preparing for her, Chris took Piper to the conservatory, where the Spider Demon crawled behind her, shapeshifted back to herself, and used her web projection to silence her before she could alert her sisters. She then cocooned her in web and attached her to the wall, before Phoebe and Paige came in and saw the Spider Demon. They threw a vial of the vanquishing potion at her, but Chris, infected, caught it before it hit her and attacked them. As Paige threw the vial which she had reclaimed at her, she transformed back into her spider form and escaped once again. Using Chris and Death With Chris succumbing to the infection, Phoebe locked him in the basement, where the Spider Demon communed with him telepathically to use his powers. He created a magical web which she used to project herself to him and asked him to bring her the cocoon. Firstly, Chris refused, but she proceeded to use her powers to cause him pain. The Spider Demon told him that he couldn't resist his new dark powers, and would understand in good time. Following this, the Spider Demon relied on Chris to bring her the cocoon, and waited patiently in her cave. When she arrived, she said that she knew he wouldn't disappoint her. She then proceeded to feed on Piper, aswell as her baby's, and, by extension, future Chris'. In the middle of her feeding time, the Spider Demon was interrupted by an ogre, who was banging loudly on the wall outside. Annoyed, she exited the cave, where she saw Phoebe and Paige with the ogre, a fairy and a wood nymph. The fairy distracted her by flying in her face, so she clawed at Paige. Phoebe retaliated by kicking her to the ground, where the nymph threw a potion. The Spider Demon avoided it by transforming into a spider, but the ogre then stomped on her, crushing and killing her. With her death, the webs encasing Piper were removed and the barrier blocking the entrance to her lair disappeared, allowing Leo to get inside and rescue Piper. Physical Description The Spider Demon was tall, with chalky white skin, red eyes and dark, wavy black hair, though she may have had blue hair beforehand. She wore a long and rough black dress, which displayed her cleavage, and black shoes. Another notable part of her appearance were her fangs, which were very vampiric. In her spider form, she was large and more monstrous than most spiders. Personality and Traits The Spider Demon was somewhat sadistic, delighting in the pain of others. She was sarcastic and flippant, especially towards Rathmere and the ogre. She, like so many other demons, cared not for those whom she killed to sustain her, much like a vampire, and relished in Chris' pain as he transformed into the same creature that she was. Powers and Abilities *'Life draining': The Spider Demon survived only by draining the magic and life force of other magical beings. She used this to kill numerous beings, including Rathmere, but did not succeed in killing Piper Halliwell or her unborn son with it. *'Web projection': The Spider Demon possessed the power to create webs from her hands. She used this power to preserve her victims in cocoons before feeding on them. She used this on Rathmere and Piper Halliwell, among all the other people whose corpses hang on her lair's walls. *'Shapeshifting': She also possessed the ability to transmogrificate into a monstrous, spider form. She used thi to avoid others attacks, named Piper's combustion and two vanquishing potions. *'Infecting': The Spider Demon was able to "infect" other magical beings with her fury-like talons, turning them into her allies. This granted her victims the same powers she herself coveted. She infected Christopher Halliwell in order to capture his mother. *'Agility': The Spider Demon was easily able to do a backflip in order to dodge a fire extinguisher which Paige Matthews orbed at her in the car-park. *'Voice echo': The Spider Demon had the ability to project her voice into a room, without actually being present. She used this to commune with Christopher Halliwell while he was transitioning. *'Telepathy': The Spider Demon possessed the power of telepathy, and could use it in such a way as to cause her target mental pain, making them crumple to the floor. She used this on Chris Halliwell. Appendices entry on the Spider Demon.]] Spider Demon :An evil creature that emerges from its hidden lair every :hundred years to capture and feed of the most powerful :magical being it can detect. This demon can only be vanquished :by a potion blessed by the Power of Three. Behind the Scenes *The Spider Demon was one of the few characters, and, even more so, demons, to have sworn in the series, saying "you're pissing me off" to the ogre. *Despite being called "the Spider Demon", she is considerably more like a vampire, due to her fangs, dark clothing, and the fact that she feeds on others, can transform others into her kind and lives in a cave. **Ironically, her lair is extremely similar to, if not the same as, the vampires' cave in Bite Me that was seen two seasons before in season 4. *The Spider Demon's eyes, aswell as Chris' while he was a demon, were strikingly similar to those of the demon known as Rodriguez. *When feeding using her life draining power, the Spider Demon only used eight of her fingers. *The Book of Shadows' drawing shows a blue hair colored demon whilst the Spider Demon the sisters faced had black hair. *The Book of Shadows entry was only seen very briefly for a moment during the episode. It can be seen that there is no text on the actual page, but there is on the one opposite. Trivia *She did not know that Wyatt was more powerful than Piper Appearances ;Season 6 :Spin City Notes and References Category:Demons Category:Upper-Level Demons Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Deceased Category:Season 6 Category:Evils Vanquished